What would have been the Wedding of Tanith Low
by Dicky Moe
Summary: Skulduggery has summoned Valkyrie once more, and this time it's simply stopping a wedding. However, this isn't just an ordinary wedding... especially when the groom is has no eyes...!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter, the real story doesn't really start until chapter two. Review or I'll…um… oh, just forget it!**

**I do not own the characters featured in this story or the plot **

Chapter 1

Things were not going well for Valkyrie. Magic can become just addictive as alcohol, drugs, or table hockey. At the same time it is very easy to lose practice. This was the case for Valkyrie during a dreadful summer of loneliness. Loneliness is the least of it, she had to go to summer school. Well, it's a long story all starting with the reflection's revenge. Valkyrie had missed many days of school during the remnant escape and some other adventures she'd had with Skulduggery. Usually, the reflection solves that problem, but not this time. Now Valkyrie would finally learn what so many people had told her about not trusting the reflection.

Ever since Skulduggery shot the reflection a couple of years ago, Valkyrie had been very suspicious of it. It seemed like there was a blank piece of memory it was leaving out. Still, the reflection seemed to continue to do its job effectively. That changed one morning in the beginning of April.

Skulduggery had been hearing many rumors that Scapegrace was up to something. Having no time to spare with something so pathetic he called Valkyrie to deal with it on her own, something he rarely did for a good reason. Being a Friday morning she would have to go to school. To her dismay, she was unable to summon the reflection. Valkyrie called Skulduggery in desperation.

"Hello?" asked Skulduggery

"Yes, I'm in an emergency here…my reflection is not coming!" Valkyrie yelled

"Oh that is definitely a shame. Anyway, what is the problem?" asked Skulduggery

"I have to go to school! Today is Friday and I have a history test today!" Valkyrie yelled.

"Calm down. Thank my brain for this. I have a plan." said Skulduggery

"Does it include me going to school?" asked Valkyrie

"Of course it does, even though it might take a little longer to get there. All you need is your necromancer ring which I believe you still possess. You might need some elemental magic too." said Skulduggery

"I hope this is not like the time you made me throw that fireball at that teacher." said Valkyrie

"Oh no, this time all you need to do is find Tanith. If you find her with Billy-Ray-Sanguine, kill him" said Skulduggery

"Please I am not asking for one of your diabolical plans, I just want to know what to do." Valkyrie trailed

"I knew you were not going to like that one. That is why I have an alternative. This one all you are going to need is a gun and three cups of tea." said Skulduggery

"Now let me hear it, what do I have to do in this _alternative_?"

"You remember the pub in Roarhaven which we've been to in some unfortunate occasions. Well, there is a guy there who will do anything if you give him three cups of tea and a gun. You will ask him to go ask China to make him a façade that makes him look just like you."

"How many things can go wrong with that plan? Oh yeah, the pure idea of going to Roarhaven is not too smart."

"How many times have we ever planned something that can't go wrong?"

"You got a point but still, this time I am alone." Valkyrie trailed

"That will be your challenge. Don't worry, I think your reflection is just having a malfunction. Oh by the way, if you want to find a gun, you'll find a surprise under the broken crack in your room's floor."

Once and for all, Skulduggery was wrong about the reflection. The reflection never came back. Worst of all, she started getting used to using the guy Skulduggery had told her about. After about a week, she came looking for him and found his body in a dumpster. After this she had no choice but to stop doing adventures when her parents were home and start going to school again.

Going back to school made Valkyrie moody. She had to do homework, pay attention for an hour at a time, get taunted by the, "big guys," and worst of all not use magic. She started to become more depressed as Skulduggery slipped away from her life causing her elemental to fade due to lack of use.

There were days she felt in such a mood like she wanted to burst into flames. Well, one rainy day towards the end of April was her chance to express her mood. All the conditions were perfect: She was tired, angry, and getting annoyed by a swarm of idiots.

For the last few months the school was having a pretty bad disruption. These new exchange students from Sweden were causing a lot of trouble. Obviously, some principal in Sweden wanted to take a break from them by shipping them off. They would cause every sort of trouble imaginable. Of course, they enjoyed brawling with other students and forcing beer into their mouths while they laugh with amusement. While most teachers seemed to understand them, the students were going mad.

Right after a tormenting science class these exchange students decided it was Valkyrie's turn. The moment Valkyrie excused herself to go to her locker, the exchange students found her alone in the hallway. They wasted no time in starting their usual jokes. First they were just being silly and were asking for a piggy-back ride. Later they started to get serious and forced her on to of the lockers and started throwing rotten eggs at her. Since she was surrounded she was not able to get off.

Valkyrie was not in the mood for these silly games. In a dramatic mood swing she aimed at them with her necromancer ring. If Skulduggery would have not come to the rescue, she would have most likely killed them. He appeared in some strange way Valkyrie could not understand with a façade that made him look like another high school student.

"Hey little girl, give me that ring and I will make sure these kids will go away." disguised Skulduggery said

"This ring is mine and I can take care of them myself." said Valkyrie

Valkyrie attempted to make eye contact with Skulduggery but he kept acting like he did not know her,

"Is this your boyfriend?" the exchange students taunted

Skulduggery spared no time. He jumped to the top of the lockers and easily overpowered Valkyrie. Once he had the ring he started sprinting to the door.

In that unfortunate moment one of Valkyrie's teachers came out to see what was taking so long. Her name was Mrs. Orotogazimul and she was the biggest victim of gossip in the whole school. There were many reasons for that. One of them is pretty obvious, her name. However, there were a lot more things with her. She openly believed in vampires and found no problem in expressing it. It seemed that one must be after her because at the beginning of every class she would look at every row to see if someone was overly pale. If that was the case she would make him/her stay after class and do further, 'testing'. To her dismay she never actually detected any vampire. On this unfortunate day, she came to the conclusion that Skulduggery was a vampire.

First it just seemed strange that a teacher was talking so much gibberish. Only when she lifted this sphere-like item out of her pocket did this situation become serious. She threw it at a sprinting Skulduggery. Thanks to her good aim it hit him square in the forehead. A strong greenish smoke spurted out and soon covered the whole hallway. All Valkyrie could here were muffled shouts and her own moaning in desperation to get clean air. Valkyrie Cain fainted on the spot.

Valkyrie had one of the strangest dreams during those few hours of unconsciousness. All she could recall when she woke up was something about her entering the body of a bear and attacking passerby. It had something to do with that prophecy about her destroying the world Cassandra had made.

Valkyrie had two spend too weeks recovering for what seemed to the doctor like a totally unidentified disease. Valkyrie was unable to recall what went on during that time. However, she can remember the final and fateful day.

"Hi, glad to see you are you feeling better!" Valkyrie's mom said.

"Oh yeah, I can walk now. Why are you here so early?"

"Sorry, it's just that…do you remember what caused you to faint?"

"Of course I do. It all has to do with Mrs. Orotogazimul going after a Skeleton with…you know one of those spheres people who are Adepts use…well it turns out she had wings and was able to fly and…toxic smoke started to come out and I fainted."

"Honey, please this is not a time for jokes. The police are here and they mean business. Even if you believe it you'll get locked up if you tell them that."

"Mom, it is true! Mrs. Orotogazimul is some sort of a magical creature, just like me."

"Honey, I know you feel special but this is serious"

Valkyrie, not remembering her secret identity found no trouble in telling the police investigators what really happened. She even told them about her strange dream. That was how Valkyrie ended up in a rehabilitation center. She was locked up for three weeks with two other guys. One of them felt like he was a Samurai warrior while the other thought he was Michael Jackson's reincarnation.

You can imagine what a great time Valkyrie had with those two guys. Well, at some point the Samurai warrior killed the other one. He claimed all his," practicing for a concert," was disturbing his, "training for a ferocious battle." Luckily they ignored Valkyrie for the most part. Eventually, Valkyrie regained full consciousness and said she didn't really remember what caused her to faint.

Valkyrie hadn't yet gone through the worst part yet. Since she had missed so much school when she had been recovering, she would have to go to summer school. Meanwhile, her parents would be vacationing in Argentina. Just like before the incident, she could not get used to doing homework. Using her necromancer ring against it just turned it to ashes but did not get it done (apparently the ring ended up back in her pocket after the incident). Being addicted to solving everything with magic, she made a fireball using her Elemental skills and threw it at the homework. Woops, she started a fire. After admitted to having started it she was back in a cell though this time on her own with only cushioned walls to accompany her.

Valkyrie stayed there locked up for a long time and remained waiting for her parents to come fish her out. _This is where the story really starts._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So after all you've caused me to go through, you simply say that it was a miscalculation of events. Now you need me. After that you want to dispose me here again." said Valkyrie

"How did you want me to know what a weirdo your teacher was? Anyway if I did not put you back here I guess they'd find you anyway. Also, your parents are having fun in Argentina and they would have to go back here and look for their missing daughter." said Skulduggery

"You really think I care about that? After all this time throwing fireballs at cushioned walls you think that is my biggest problem?" said Valkyrie

"Well, you've kept a low profile and I am not sure I want to invite the whole police department to look all over the secret towns…" Skulduggery said

"Whatever you have in mind I can't keep a low profile with the uniform I have on now." Valkyrie moaned

"Yeah, you've got a point. Also it is going to make you noticeable in a gala wedding." said Skulduggery

"What does that have to do with anything?" Valkyrie asked with surprise

"Oh sorry, I forgot to call you so you had time to dress up for one. I don't think your black suit will look good for one."

"Why would I be going to a wedding?"

"Well wouldn't it be funny to watch a skeleton get married?"

"Please, what type of a sick, nauseating, mental-"

"Well, you certainly apply because last time I checked you are in a mental rehabilitation center. That means you must be both sick and mentally disturbed."

Valkyrie felt like she wanted to throw something at him. How can he dare after all what he has done say that she was the mental one?

"I AM NOT MENTALLY ANYTHING! YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEAS CAUSED ME TO DO EVERY SINGLE THING I HAVE DONE AFTER THE INCIDENT! YOU THINK YOU ARE SMART BUT YOUR BRAIN MUST HAVE STUCK TO YOU SKIN WHEN SERPINE RIGHTFULLY TOOK CARE OF YOU!" Valkyrie roared

"Calm down. That does not fit the wedding spirit. All I was trying to say is that you might want to see a skeleton get married."

"Like I said before, if you want to find someone who wants to go to this wedding then go to my neighbor over there and asking if he can spare some time 'practicing for a battle' and go to this wedding. After all, he is a Samurai warrior, not a pathetic girl like I am!"

"Okay, I am just kidding. We are going to a wedding even though there won't be a skeleton getting married."

"That is a relief."

"Oh yeah, it is going to be Tanith and Billy-Ray Sanguine. Hopefully that excites you."

Valkyrie had almost forgotten about Tanith. He had seen her with Billy-Ray-Sanguine but never thought they'd actually get married, even if she was controlled by a remnant. It had been almost like she had died. If she went to the wedding it would be like watching Tanith come back from the dead and die all over again. As for Billy-Ray Sanguine, he was someone who Valkyrie wanted to see. She was already sick of him. If this was an opportunity to make sure she would never have to see him again she would be willing to go.

Valkyrie still had one question. How would she would be able to get out of this place? Skulduggery had left the question for her to answer. Skulduggery said he would give her fifteen minutes to be ready. The cushions were fireproof. Her necromancer ring was at home. The reflection was gone. The only thing she had was her cell phone. Then it came to her.

"I haven't heard of you in a long time." Beryl growled

"Auntie, you don't understand I have had-"Valkyrie trailed

"You never have time. Now shut up if you want to get anything from me. If I get you out of that institution will you promise to beg you parents to beg your parents to let me enlist you into the-"

"No! I rather stay here than go to that place. I knew you would not be of any use. Bye."

Well that had not gone well. Valkyrie only knew one other person who she would be able to call. The only problem was they were not getting along to well anymore.

"Valkyrie, if you told me I was stupid then why do you need me?" said Fletcher

"Sorry, I did not really mean it. I was just agreeing with-"Valkyrie trailed

"You know what? You always keep using me and after you are done you dispose me into your brain's garbage can. You've never done anything for me. Take this as our break up. I dump you." said Fletcher

"No please, I still love you. I may have done-"said Valkyire

_Beep. Your call has been disconnected_

Who else was left? Usually for something so adventurous she would call the uncle which inspired her so much. He was dead. Also, time was running out she only had five minutes left before Skulduggery would leave her.

Oh no. This person she was absolutely sure she would not use. Calling humans was one thing, but not a vampire. It was dangerous enough when she asked Caelan to taste her blood. Well, she just gave up and decided she would miss the wedding for sure.

Or maybe not, perhaps telepathy could help her. She remembered how Tanith had tried to teach her one time. She closed her eyes and started to float in mid-air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi Skulduggery." said Valkyrie

"I was nice enough to wait for you two extra minutes." said Skulduggery

"Glad you did because I finally learned how to telepathically transport. I had a little bit of trouble at the beginning when I got stuck in somebody else's brain. I could see there was not much in it to see. It could have been the 'Samurai warrior' or another of the people who live here." said Valkyrie

"Well, it is pretty dangerous to use it too often. You might-"

"Going with you somewhere too often is also dangerous!"

"Oh, I knew you would not listen to me. I just thought I might mention it. By the way, you should be asking why my Bentley has a big dent right next to the trunk."

"Why?"

"Oh, I tried to kidnap Billy-Ray Sanguine this lovely morning and he did not fit well."

"What did you do?"

"I released him"

"You're kidding?"

"No."

"So are you going to tell me more specifically what are we up to today?"

"I thought you liked surprises, especially after being locked up for so many weeks."

Skulduggery told Valkyrie that they would need to check in with Ghastly to see if he had an appropriate dress for Tanith's wedding. It would have to have tentacles in order for this mission to work. Like always, Ghastly would not be sure if he would want to let Valkyrie face this danger. It would take four days to convince him. For that reason, they would need to 'borrow it without asking' since the wedding was tomorrow night.

"Skulduggery, he's your friend and this would not be very nice." said Valkyrie

"I thought you knew me well enough. Do you remember the time where we entered the place where his ancestors are buried in order to be able to-"

"I remember. I should have known you had not changed a bit since those old days."

"Valkyrie, when I think of old days I think of two hundred years ago."

"You've got a point." Valkyrie conceded

Unfortunately, the action before the wedding would not be over there. They needed Fletcher to teleport them one way or another. Valkyrie told Skulduggery about the dumping,

"That's why we have this gun." said Skulduggery with a smirk

"Skulduggery, he could teleport away if he wanted to. It would be no use. Second, what kind of a cruel monster are you?"

"A monster in the form of a skeleton." said Skulduggery

Understanding the difficulties, Skulduggery came up with a plan. Valkyrie would steal Fletcher's cell phone and make him run after her. Once she arrived to the wedding's destination she would hide it and run away. Once Fletcher caught her she would only give it back him if he teleported her and Skulduggery to that place the night of the wedding. He would go there then without knowing where his cell phone was and recognize it so he could take them there that night. Valkyrie thought it was a good idea.

Again, there would be more action before the wedding. They would need to make sure Lord Vile would not be at the wedding. If he happened to be there Valkyrie would be dead on the spot. He was still way to strong for Valkyrie. In order to ensure his absence they would need to create a scenario. For that they would have to go to Roarhaven, Vakyrie's least favorite place on earth.

"Unless you want to do this in Haggard and put your townsfolk in danger, this has to happen in Roarhaven. That will keep him far away from Dorvingtoni during the wedding." said Skulduggery.

"What are we going to do in Roarhaven?"

"Destroy the main castle where the ancients used to live. Sorry, we are not going to do this, Scapegrace will do it with our guidance." said Skulduggery.

Valkyrie felt a great headache when he heard his name. Every time she deals with him, she hopes it will be the last time they will need him and it never is. Well, at least it is better than having to destroy the castle.

Valkyrie remembered Roarhaven from the few times she had been here. Last time was when she came to look for the man who was playing Valkyrie while the reflection was absent. This is not to say it still was.

"How are you doing in looking for my reflection?" Valkyrie asked

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. I found it yesterday next to my house. It was looking for you but it could not get in that institution you were in. It's a long story."

"Where does it start?"

"Lord Vile kidnapped your reflection when it was coming back from school thinking it was you. I had to kill it again because if it became part of you again you would have the memory of pretty painful tortures before an adventurous escape."

"I wish I was you and not have to worry about this vile guy killing me."

"Oh, I rather you enjoy your life and not envy a skeleton. It is not good for you."

From the distance Valkyrie could already see the intimidating castle. It was not a boring castle. It was a candy colored stone cylinder with several exits leading to other parts of it. Floating torches surround it from above and around. Uniformed guards were marching back in forth blocking the bridge that lead into the main entrance. The all had axes and the more modern ones had fire guns. It would be difficult to penetrate it

To further express Valkyrie's worries Skulduggery mentioned this castle has been unable to be penetrated since 1657, let alone destroy it. Not even a whole army could destroy it when it was tried in 1886. A girl and a skeleton were unlikely to be successful.

"Look at the bright side, if we destroy it then I am sure Lord Vile will have something more important to do than go to this wedding. He has been trying to penetrate it for months now. There is a rumor certain very powerful weapons are hidden there."

"What if we can't destroy it?"

"Then I guess we are going to have to face Lord Vile at the wedding. That would be much more dangerous than destroying this castle. Now don't talk about it once we get closer because they have far reaching sound detectors that might hear you.

This castle had a long history. It was first built by one of the ancients known as Master Dubicon-Scarborough. He was the most powerful man of his time. His wish was that his memory would be remembered with a castle that would be the greatest of all times. He also wanted it to have certain powers that have never been seen before. With his unprecedented genius he managed to make it have loyalties. The castle itself would be loyal to him and his descendants. It would protect them whenever it was needed. That was the start.

Once all the ancients died and there descendants were left in exile, the castle was left ownerless. Nobody would ever claim it. The memory of the ancients was so haunting that nobody would get near. It was only until the time of Mevolent that someone tried to occupy the castle. Since the castle was only loyal to descendants of the ancients, Mevolent needed to establish a guard. This guard made it even harder to penetrate. Even after Mevolent's eventual defeat, the guard continued to guard what he had left behind.

Every single attempt to destroy it had failed. Skulduggery had tried to destroy it during the war several times and was unsuccessful. He almost died one time (of course, this was before Serpine killed him). One more time he would have to face the guard and perhaps the castle's endless maze if he succeeded to pass. Also, he would have to do it with an untrustworthy Scapegrace.

"I am a descendent of the ancient. Why would it not be loyal to me?" Valkyrie asked

"Good question. Mevolent removed the loyalty feature during his stay. The only thing that protects it now is the guard and the confusing labyrinth inside. That should be quite enough. You are just as vulnerable as me this time." said Skulduggery

"Are they stopping us now?" Valkyrie asked

"Yes, the want our identification if I remember correctly."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was quite surprising how fast Valkyrie and Skulduggery passed through the first layer of the formal guard. They were only asked for a few papers and had no memory of Skulduggery's previous visit. The tourist area was mostly empty since today really was a regular Friday morning. The only 'tourists' looked increasingly mysterious as Valkyrie approached them.

"Those tourists really don't look like tourists." Valkyrie blurted out

"I've noticed. For that reason we should assume those people are trying to do the same thing we are." said Skulduggery

Valkyrie suddenly became tense. Even in the tourist area there already was dangerous. The original plan was that Valkyrie should study the castle first in safety and then catch up with Skulduggery if it was needed. With these 'tourists around' it was more advisable that they stick together.

"Look at the bright side, if they destroy it then there is nothing left to do." Valkyrie blurted out trying to comfort herself

"Meanwhile the dark side is that without us they will most likely fail. There is no escape. I told you to stay in the car." said Skulduggery

"Do I ever listen to you when you tell me that?"

"No, and for that reason you are going with this group into the castle so you may start studying this place whenever you feel ready."

Valkyrie could see no easy path out of this. The outside of the castle presented not even half of the difficulties that come when someone tries to destroy it.

"Listen, I hope you already know we are not going to be able to destroy it. All we need to do is perform an attempt that causes enough attention that will shift this town's attention away from the wedding." Skulduggery whispered

As more mysterious people poured in the situation started to become worrisome for the guard. Why were so many 'tourists' here on a Friday morning. They looked repeatedly at Skulduggery which had not bothered to cover the fact he was a skeleton. There were many strange looking people in Roarhaven so Skulduggery assumed there would be no exception with him. Yet, the guard kept looking at him as if they recognized him from an occurrence long ago. Valkyrie could see they were talking to each other on what to do. Finally, the guard had the courage to come up to the duo.

"Pardon sir, I would just like to know if you have any relation to the other people here."

"Oh no, I am here with this girl…she is my daughter. I am visiting as a tourist." Skulduggery said with confidence

"Do I smell that she must be a descendant of the ancients? At the same time you are a skeleton with strange garb. Don't take that personally."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Skulduggery asked

"Wait a second…you are Skulduggery Pleasant! You can't have a daughter since Serpine killed you and the rest of your family! You survived only as a mere skeleton."

"Who said Skeletons cannot have children? Also never underestimate a skeleton." Skulduggery answered in a challenging way

"Don't mess with me here…she's not your daughter!" yelled one of the guardsmen

"What about an adopted daughter with the name Stephanie?" asked Skulduggery

"You shut up! This is not a game. She is an ancient and you are not. Her name is Valkyrie Cain!"

"Is there anything wrong with being an ancient here? If I remember correctly-"

"All right, enough questions! Valkyrie, we are at your service." said one of the guardsmen

"What the-"Valkyrie coughed out

"This castle is all yours. We have been waiting for his descendants to return from exile for a long time. Since Mevolent is dead it is time we lay are loyalty on someone else." said the guardsmen in unison

The 'tourists' started to form a circle soon enough. This conversation was already starting to attract their attention. At this point they were huddling up deciding what to do. Soon enough the 'tourists' unmasked their true identity. Valkyrie had met every single one of them but one at least in one occasion.

1. Tourist #1: Springheeled Jack, wearing his prisoner uniform

2. Tourist # 2: Vaurien Scapegrace, much weaker appearance and has new scars

3. Tourist #3: Madame Mist (children of the spider), in her human form

4. Tourist #4: Solomon Wreath, wearing his necromancer garb and more aged

5. Tourist #5: China Sorrows, expression of tiredness on her face

6. Tourist #6: Erskine Ravel, staring cautiously at the others

7. Tourist #7: Valkyrie's reflection, wearing an unusual evil grin

8. Tourist #8: The younger brother of Lord Vile, staring with a dead serious

expression

"Pardon this interruption but tourists cannot be here on Fridays, after 11 a.m." said one of the guardsmen

"I've never heard that ridiculous rule. I was here last Friday at two in the afternoon" said Solomon Wreath

"Oh no, you are allowed to come back at noon but we close for one hour for cleaning." the guardsman replied

"I detect nervousness in your voice. It surprises me it is not routine for you to say these rules after so many hundred years. I suspect you are up to something." said Solomon Wreath

"The guard maintains order here. We expect visitors to comply with the rules. I would appreciate it if you would all leave because it would be unfortunate to fight over something so trivial." said the guardsman

The seven infiltrators started to form a fighting formation. It was clear to Valkyrie that the guardsman was lying about closing for an hour. The infiltrators knew if they did not act quickly Valkyrie might gain possession of the castle and things would become more complicated for Lord Vile after that.

"Please don't play the fighting card. If you think you are going to defeat this guard then you must be insane. For that reason, I'd appreciate it if you would kindly accompany me to the exit." said a guardsman

At this point the guardsmen were sure this conflict could not be resolved without fighting. Valkyrie noticed they had pressed a hidden button in their pocket in order to call back-up guardsmen. Soon enough, about fifteen more guardsmen appeared near the exit, adding to the then that were already here. Skulduggery looked like he recognized most of the back up from the time he tried to destroy the castle. They also seemed to recognize him perfectly. After all, they were not called up to often.

"We are not here to cause any trouble so I would appreciate it if you were kind enough to let us stay here a little longer" said Madame Mist

"Please, there has been an unexpected occasion today with the arrival of the deserving inheritor of this castle. We have been waiting for this for hundreds of years. I hope you can understand." said a guardsman

Finally a guardsman had admitted the reason these 'tourists' were being forced to leave. That alerted all the infiltrators that trouble was coming. Erskine Ravel showed his realization by walking towards Skulduggery to show he was not one of the infiltrators. China showed her realization by subsequently using her beauty powers to lure the guards into letting her stay.

These guards were too strong for the elemental jokes China was trying to make them fall into. They knew the battle was coming close

"This is your last warning. Leave right know or the full power of the 6th guard of protection of this castle will use its entire force to eliminate every single one of you." said the guardsmen in unison

Lord Vile's younger brother raised his hand as if giving a signal to the rest of the infiltrators. The infiltrators responded to it promptly by running to the edge of the tourist balcony and jumping over the barbed-wire fence into a body of water. This was the body of water that separated the castle as an island. It was already part of the property which was the reason the guard wasted no time in activating.

"Those who are with us stand and walk towards the back up in the exit now!"

That prompted Valkyrie, Skulduggery, and Ravel to run towards the exit. They were unsure of what the guard was going to do but decided it would be best to go along with them.

It was very noticeable how the guard was pulling out several hidden weapons at a fast speed. In less than a minute they were more than ready

"Do you know how to swim?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie

"Oh, I know how to swim very well." Valkyrie replied

"Well, I guess this is your first experience swimming and fighting. I think you should be all set since you already have had many first experiences." said Skulduggery

"I hope so." Valkyrie replied with less confidence than before

"Let's go!" One of the guardsmen told the joining trio

With lightening speed the group bolted so fast they were able to jump over the barbed wire fence with no difficulty.

Valkyrie felt the crash hard so she spent longer recovering underwater before pulling her face out. It seemed the guardsmen were waiting for her. Once they saw her they started swimming towards the people who might become vicitims.

Valkyrie tried to keep up but it was not always possible. Erskine Ravel and the lead guardsmen seemed to be way ahead of everyone else. Skulduggery seemed to have as much trouble as Valkyrie since he did not swim so often after he lost his skin protection.

Still, the biggest disadvantage was that somehow the infiltrators had acquired a large boat. This boat would usually be used by the guardsman to chase infiltrators. Therefore, its speed was fast enough for the infiltrators to get to the other side before any swimmer would catch up.

Yet the infiltrators made a big mistake pretty fast. Without this mistake perhaps they could have arrived before the guard and start their mission.

"Okay, let's kill two birds with one stone. Let's crush the skull guy and the girl with this boat. Hopefully we might get some members of the guards. Otherwise, we will be outnumbered." said Lord Vile's brother

Once everybody agreed the boat turned in the opposite direction to face the guardsmen and their companions. The lead guardsman was fast enough to pull out a hand grenade once the boat was close enough.

The infiltrators detected this movement and came to a stop to see what signal Vile's brother would give. Once he pointed his thumb now Wreath pulled his cane out and shot a black lightening from it hitting the lead guardsman in the face, blowing it off. The waterproof hand grenade sunk into the water. Erskine Ravel dived down to catch it.

Before the infiltrators had any more advantages, Skulduggery pulled his loaded gun out and aimed for Wreath. Noticing the danger Springheeled Jack pulled Wreath back and down to the ground. That uncovered China who was making symbols that would not allow anyone to pass the line where the boat was at that moment.

Skulduggery noticed that fairly quickly. He hauled Valkyrie and one guardsman on his back and started flying up. They went so high up it would be hard for the symbols to reach. Already ahead of the boat they landed at the other side. The battle was still up for grabs.

Lord Vile's brother saw the advantage and jumped into the sea to go after them. Skulduggery was quick to pull his gun back out and shot him in his left shoulder. Apparently, his hard armor forced it to bounce back. It went into Valkyire's right hand.

"Skulduggery! Help! I cannot swim like this! We need to leave this place." Valkyrie yelled in exasperation

"We cannot leave just because of you. I hope you are left-handed. If not, I hope you become left handed in the next few seconds." Skulduggery replied

Seeing Skulduggery was no help, Valkyrie decided to do one last strike before swimming away. She started to climb the back of the boat with her necromancer ring. Everybody was so busy fighting in the front that only Scapegrace noticed her.

"Attention, Code BCL, again, BCL." said Scapegrace

It was too late. Valkyrie jumped and covered Scapegrace's mouth and pushed him of the boat. She surrounded Wreath with the black coils from her ring. Wreath realized that as he turned back while raising his cane. Valkyrie jumped to the side causing it to hit the swimming Scapegrace who was right behind her outside of the boat. That was the end of him

Valkyrie's luck was over. Everybody had noticed her by now. As she rushed to stop the boat the person who was steering it, Valkyrie's reflection, it grabbed her neck. Valkyrie tried to run but soon enough the reflection was holding her in a chokehold. The crew surrounded her immediately. Oh no.


End file.
